Nugg: Quest for Freedom
is a game for the Nintendo VR, and the first game in the Nugg: New Generation series. It strays from the original plot in the old Nugg series, being more dark and mysterious. Plot The game starts with a certain wizard in his tower. He is looking for threats to his plans, and sees a Yoshi being born, Wizzy reconizes the insignia as his arch-enemy Nebula's. Nebula had died years ago, which proves that the baby is a reincarnation of Nebula. Wizzy decides to kill off the baby and his family in order for his plans to remain unthwarted. The baby's parents see Wizzy coming and send the baby out to sea. Wizzy kills off the parents, but can not find the boy, he then goes off to search. Meanwhile, a Pianta Fisherman sees a basket, and dicovers the baby Yoshi inside, he takes him to the shack and names him Nugg. 15 years later, Nugg is helping out at Fisherman Pianta's shop when his best friend Billy speeds in with the newspaper, revealing that Wizzy is approaching the island. Nugg and Billy soon are out to stop Wizzy! Nugg and Billy are leaving Salvatore Village to Misterioso Forest. They see a coin in a clearing, Billy heads towards it, and is captured in a net by Pooker and Booge. Nugg battles them and when their beaten, the two flee and Billy is freed. They then venture deeper to find the Salvatore Wrestling Hall. Nugg then passes out and Pecan and Nebula talk to Nugg, revealing to him that there are the 10 Jewel Necklaces, (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Amber, Pearl, Amythest, Jasper, Turquoise, Coral, and Gold) that can stop Wizzy, which is what brough him down the first time. Nugg that uses his telepathic abilities to discover the Amber necklace waiting to be won by a champion. Nugg and Billy enter, but Nugg meets his rival; Chump, Chump is ranked #4 and is still fighting to the top. Nugg and Billy become known as Yoshi Bill Blasters and start by wrestling the ranked #14; The Terrible Boosome, who are beaten, they keep on advancing intil they reach the Major League when they meet Chump and it is revealed that he is planning to sell the necklace once he wins. The two try to explain to him that it is a powerful magical object, but Chump doesn't listen and this results in a miniboss. When he is beaten, he apoligizes and reveals he needs the money for his family, and he joins the party. The three make it to the top, and battle the champion Speero, but just after he is beaten, he flees with the necklace and the three give chase, Speero revealed that he is Wizzy's advisor, but Chump destroys his broom, which starts a battle. When Speero is beaten he flees and the amber necklace is now Nugg's. When Nugg returns to the village with his companions, he discovers that he and his friends have leveled up. Nuggette appears. Explaining all the new moves. Nugg then accidently summons a key to Violetville, the location of the Ruby Necklace. The three rush off towards Violetville. When they arrive, they see a game of baseball going on. They are in the bottom of the ninth inning, suddenely, Speero returns with a giant drill, but the Bunty at bat slams it at Speero, who crashes down into the earth. Nugg sees his immense power and follows the tiny Bunty home. But he eventually finds a tiny cottage. His family reveals he hasn't come home yet. The three heroes head into the Forest and see Pooker and Booge, with the tiny Bunty in the net. The two are battled and after they are beaten. The Bunty introduces himself as Buster and he joins the party in thanks. They soon return to Violetville to find it overun by Kritters. Nugg, Billy, and Chump cannot dodge the Kritter's attacks, but Buster sends it back at them with his Ball Rebound Move. The soon find Buster's family, but they are kidnapped once more and brought to the Violetville Shrine, the Kritters put Buster's Family on a plate, which brings to life the ancient Klaptrap, Kleopatra. Kleopatra is battled and, using Buster's attacks, is defeated. Buster's family is free and The Ruby Necklace is revealed. When Nugg and his friends return, Nugg sees a key and uses it to unlock the door to Isola Del Paridiso, and discovers the Pearl Necklace is there. Billy says he deserves a vacation, but they have to go on a plane there. They must find the Airplane Ticket in the Men's Room and give it to the clerk, they make it onto the plane, but they are attacked by a roudy band of Toadies, Nugg casts a spell which gets rid of all the Toadies.They soon land down on the Island, they head into a hotel, They soon get a room for a week. They meet the hotel manager, a Bob-omb named Bombaby, who says that some Boos are disturbing his hotel, and he requires Nugg to fiix it. (More coming soon!) Characters Playable Characters Non-Playable Good Non-Playable Evil Places *Salvatore Village - The main HUB of the game and the homeland of many, it is connected to many places, It has the Pizzaria, the Shack Shop, and the Stats House. *Misterioso Forest - A forest on the edge on Salvatore Village, Pooker and Booge are encountered here. *Salvatore Wrestling Hall - The location of the Amber Necklace, Chump is obtained here. It is a wrestling arena. *Violetville - The location of the Ruby Necklace, Buster is obtained here. Bosses Mistertioso Forest *Pooker and Booge - Two thieves. 20 HP (each!). Pooker has more offensive attacks than Booge, who is the defensive member. Salvatore Wrestling Hall *The Terrible Boosome - Two Boos. 5 HP (each!). They can scare the character. *Koopa Trio - A Koopa, Paratroopa, and an Elite Koopa. 10 HP (each!). They have shell attacks. *Clubba Club- Two Clubbas. 15 HP (each!). They have club attacks. *Shy Savior - A Elite Shy Guy. 30 HP. He can jump on and take off his mask. *Goomba Quintet - Five Goombas. 1 HP (each!). They can headbutt. *Hammer Sqaud - Three Hammer Bros.. 13 HP (each!). They can throw hammers. *Chump - A chain chomp who joins the party after his battle. 45 HP. He can chomp Nugg, and can go wild after pulling his stake out. *Remaining Members - Various enemies that depend on how long. They have any attack. *Speero (1) - The champion. 60 HP. He can throw shruikens. *Speero (2) - The champion is also Wizzy's advisor! 60 HP. He can throw shruikens. Violetville *Pooker and Booge (again) - The duo have returned. 25 HP (Each). Pooker and Booge each have a new attack. *Kleopatra - An ancient Klaptrap who was revived by the roudy Kritters of Violetville. 75 HP. She can attack the gang and posess them. Trivia Gallery Billy.png|Billy the Bullet Bill Booge.png|Booge Buster.png|Buster Chump.png|Chump FishermanPianta.png|Fisherman Pianta Light Blue Birdo NSMBDIY.png|Nuggette Nebula.png|Nebula Nugg.png|Nugg Pecan.png|Pecan Pooker.png|Pooker Speero.png|Speero Wizzy.png|Wizzy Category:Nugg Games Category:Nintendo VR Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Original Games